


White Lies

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Past Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara learns that Nia's a lot more like she was than she realized. That and she learns to never wear white shirts while having her Supergirl costume underneath.





	White Lies

Nia Nal was understandably nervous. She had lost her balance and had spilled hot coffee on her new friend, and honestly, probably her boss in a way.   
She had to give Kara credit, she did not scream like most people would. Apparently the coffee was not that hot, which she was thankful for.  
Then her eyes widened as she saw a very prominent symbol on a prominent suit showing through the white blouse Kara was wearing.

“Oh, boy.” Nia spoke  
Kara looked down and frowned. “Let's go into James's office and talk.”  
Nia just nodded and followed Kara into James's office.  
Kara shut the door and closed the blinds somewhat. She almost blushed as a long ago memory came into her mind. She pushed it away, and turned back around to Nia. 

Nia just looked up at Kara, no, Supergirl, she corrected herself, and gulped slightly.  
Kara took a deep breath. “It's fine. I knew I shouldn't wear white with this costume underneath.”   
“I am so sorry.” Nia spoke.  
Kara smiled. “So, as you can tell, I am Supergirl. You know what this means, right?”   
“What?”  
“I'm going to have to kill you now.” She grinned.  
Nia chuckled. “Okay, well played.”

Kara put a hand on Nia's shoulder reassuringly. “It's quite alright. We all have our secrets. You, me, James, Everyone.”

“I most certainly didn't expect to find out you were Supergirl today!” Nia smiled.

“I can imagine that's not something most people expect to just run into, for certain.” Kara smiled. “But relax. It's okay that you know my secret. You're someone I can trust. I know you're still new here, but I have this feeling about people. I really do, and you, you're a good person. Plus, if you ever do tell anyone who I am, I'll just erase your memory.” Kara grinned.

Nia chuckled. “You can do that, huh?”  
“Yes.” Kara smiled. “With a kiss.”   
Nia laughed. “Okay, that's a good one.”

“Thank you.” Kara grinned. “I don't show off my sense of humor that often. People would be a little shocked by it.”  
“I don't think it's that bad.” Nia spoke.  
“Well, that was very minor. You should see me play Cards Against Humanity. Doing the right thing is a slippery slope that leads to the KKK.” Kara smirked.

Nia grinned. “Well, that is the entire point of the game.”   
“James thought it was hilarious.” Kara grinned.  
“Okay, Supergirl has a unique sense of humor, and is basically my boss.” Nia chuckled.

“Think of it more like a mentor. I don't want to be like Cat Grant that much.” Kara smirked.  
“I can understand that!” Nia smiled. “She's nice, but yeah, she can be mean.”

“That's the understatement of the century, Nia.” Kara grinned.  
“So, I have to ask, there's been this rumor around...” Nia frowned.  
“About?” Kara asked, confused by Nia's sudden mood shift.

“Um, well, Cat Grant never said anything, but I mean, you, and her....I...” Nia blushed.  
Kara smiled, understanding what Nia was getting at. “Cat and I were never what I'd call anything major.” 

“Oh.” Nia spoke.  
“It's different, honestly.” Kara spoke. “We had a few moments together. It was almost a cliché, I have to admit, one night, I was working late, and we got to talking.” Kara got lost in thoughts for a moment and then she grinned. “And yeah, I kissed Cat.”

“I can understand that. She is very good looking for her age. Maybe she's related to Dorian Gray?” Nia grinned.  
Kara laughed. “No, Cat isn't old enough to be confused for Dorian Gray's sister.”

“You have a point there!” Nia smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them. :P But still, I hope you all like it.  
> I figured that kind of situation would be kind of perfect for both of them on the show.


End file.
